I Can See Clearly Now The Venom's Spread
by Rachel Mantegna
Summary: Takes place when Bella jumps off the cliff in New Moon. Alice gets there before Jacob and sees in Bella's future the only way to save her is to change her. Some ExB, some JxB. One-shot. AU.


A/N: Here is my first Twilight story. I am completely Team Jacob and this will mainly be a Jacob and Bella story, so if you don't like it, don't read. I had fun writing this, I hope you guys all have fun reading it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did Jacob and Bella would've ended up together.

The pain was finally over. After 3 days that had seemed like an eternity of burning and sheep torture, it was finally over. But something was off. She heard voices fighting all around her. She could only pick out a few voices. She heard a voice she hadn't heard in months: Edward! She also heard a now familiar voice, a deep husky voice: Jacob's. Wait, Jake and Edward in the same room? Probably not a good idea.

I opened my eyes to find multiple pairs staring back at me. Some golden brown, some almost black. The vampires all looked blissfully happy. The werewolves looked pissed. Jacob looked completely broken.

"Bella, love. What do you remember?" Edward asked with concern, stroking my check. He was looking at me with that face I used to love, but now I wasn't so sure. I mean, he did just leave me. A few months ago, I would've forgiven him just like that, but Jake showed me I had a right to be mad.

"Jake went hunting for Victoria and I jumped off the cliff. I think Alice was there, then there was so much pain." My voice sounded so weird. Like bells tingling. "What's wrong with my voice?"

They were all staring at me like I had to clue into something. Then it clicked. The vampires were back. The wolves were pissed. 3 days of burning pain. My voice was different.

I jumped from the Cullen's couch and ran at super-human speed towards the closest mirror. I wasn't me. I had perfect brown hair, not a strand out of place. I had very pale skin, with not a single flaw. The only flaw I could find was my bright red eyes which make me look like a demon who puts on a beautiful front to lure the pray, and then turns into a monster once they've got the victim in their grasp. I felt like I was in a trance staring at this perfect stranger. I knew not long ago this was exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be a perfect vampire who could live forever with Edward Cullen. I didn't think I could take it. I didn't want a perfect life with no ups or downs. I didn't want to live a routine everyday or put up a front. I needed some sort of humanity.

What snapped me out of my trance was the door slamming. I turned to see it was Jacob who had left.

"Where did Jake go?" I asked franticly. I needed Jacob right now. I needed my life preserver, my personal sun.

"He said he couldn't take being in a house stuffed with vampires. Said he couldn't stay here anymore." Sam, the pack alpha, told me, "Can't blame him. Let's go, guys."

They left and Edward waved his family away. It was just him and me.

"Bella," Edward velvet voice said with a smile on his lips, "Now we can be together forever. I won't hurt you anymore."

I looked at his golden brown eyes, his bronze hair, his pale skin, small shape and listen to the velvety smooth sound of his voice.

He put his hand on my check and pressed his ice cold, stone hard lips onto mine. A few months ago, this kiss would've been electrifying, but now, I wasn't even sure how I felt.

Wait, I did know how I felt, and I didn't want this. I wanted his dark brown, almost black eyes. I wanted his jet black hair. His dark, tanned skin. His huge, strong build. I wanted to hear his husky voice saying my name. Whispering it in my ear, into my lips as we shared a passionate kiss. I didn't want Edward anymore. I didn't need him. I knew who I wanted, who I needed.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"What is it, love?" Edward looked concerned. I felt bad that I was going to break his heart, but I couldn't live an eternity with him, not when the one I really loved was still out there.

"Jake," I whispered again.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You know I love you, but I just love him more," my voice trailed off towards the end.

I ran out the front door, knowing I most likely left major chaos back at the Cullens, but I felt I didn't have a choice. With my newfound speed, I was at the Blacks in only a few minutes. I knocked on the front door. No answer. I knocked again. Again, no answer. I heard Billy yelling for Jacob to answer the door. I knew Jacob could smell it was a vampire, and that's why he wouldn't answer. Finally the door swung open.

I found myself face to face with Jacob Black. The one I didn't realize I loved until it was too late. The one I let get away. The one who had no reason to forgive me, but hopefully would. After all, he was the one who promised to never hurt me. The one who has always been there for me. The one who said he would never give up on me.

Jacob had a hard look on his face. Maybe this wouldn't go over as well as I'd hoped.

"Shouldn't you be out hunting with your leech family since you're a bloodsucker now?" he said with bitterness, but I could hear the sadness in his voice. I decided not to take that one to the heart. I would let him take as many shots at me as he wanted if that meant he would take me back.

"Jake, I swear, this isn't my fault. I don't want this. I want to live a happy life with someone I love. Someone who has always been there for me. Someone who will love me unconditionally. Jake, I want to be with you." I all just came out, just like that. I wasn't planning for it to happen like that, but if it works, I wouldn't mind.

"Bella, you've had six months. I've been chasing you for six months, and now that there is no chance in hell we could ever be together, you're just realizing this?" Jacob rolled his eyes at the irony of the whole situation.

"We can still be together, Jacob. Just because I'm a vampire and you're a werewolf doesn't mean we can be together."

"You know what, Bella?" Jacob said with a hard voice, "that is exactly what it means. Just so you know, you crossed the treaty line now, so I should kill you for just being here."

"Fine then Jacob. If you want to kill me, just do it. I don't want to live without you, and if I can't be with you, just kill me right now." I backed down the steps giving Jacob some room to phase. I wouldn't fight him if this is what he wanted.

I looked into his eyes, seeing his emotions change. He started mad, then there was sadness, regret, happiness and then love. Love.

He took a few steps towards me. I moved to him. He put his hands on my hips and I intertwined my fingers around his neck. He leaned down as I got on my tiptoes. Finally, our lips touched. My frozen dead lips pressed against his warm soft ones. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization and it was like all the puzzle pieces finally fell into place.

I knew he was what I wanted, and now he was mine for the rest of eternity.

A/N: All right, what do you think of my story? I hope you liked it and thought it lived up to some of the other great stories on this site. Please review because I really want to know what you think and if you would read more of my stories. Compliments and constructive criticism only please, no bashing. Thanks!

Rachel Mantegna


End file.
